


The aftermath

by Windztone



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: F/F, I live for jennifer and needy, i loved the movie, im kind of a gay mess, sorry this is short, wished it had ended differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: How Jennifer's body should have ended.





	The aftermath

"Hush babe. It's all over. You're with me know. Everything is fine. No one will ever touch you again" Needy soothed as she rocked Jennifer in her arms

The brunette was shaking, while crying violently in Needy's chest. It was all over, but why didn't it feel like it? 

It took Needy 12 minutes to clam her down, now it had all come down to quiet sobs.

"How about we get more comfortable?" She whispered 

Jennifer nodded, but as soon as Needy started to shuffle, she tightened her grip on her.

"Hey. It's okay, im not letting you go"

It hurt Needy so much that she had not helped her best friend for such a long time and made her suffer though it alone. It broke her heart to know how terrified she was when the band guys started the ritual, her screams and sobs, how violently she was shaking. She had let Jennifer down, but it wouldn't happen again.

 

"Come here baby" she told the brunette, who only clutched herself tighter to Needy. Both girls moved to lay on the bed.

Needy played with Jennifer's hair, who said nothing 

"Jen. Look at me princess" She slowly looked up, her lip trembling 

"I know that you have been alone though all of this. And I'm extremely sorry about it. I was stupid. But now that I have realized lots of things, im not letting you go. You are not going though this alone. You can stay at my house for as long as you want. We don't have to go to school if you feel overwhelmed, we can stay here, laid down on my bed. And you're obviously not going to sleep alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, this one was waaaay too short. Im not sure if I should do another fic on Jennifer's body... btw I adored the film but not the end. Please feel free to comment!! Love you guys!


End file.
